


Deafening Silence

by biggirl937



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: College, Deaf Ian Gallagher, M/M, Mention of Death, Mention of Fag Bashing, Mute Mickey Milkovich
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:13:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21984217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biggirl937/pseuds/biggirl937
Summary: After unfortunate circumstance leave both boys with issues neither seems to want to address properly they both find themselves running into the other more often than not. What that means for them who knows but I guess we will find out.(Lets be honest. This summary sucks more balls than Ian during a manic phase. I'm sorry. I could not think of anything better. If you have suggestions LMK!)
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 19
Kudos: 92





	1. Melt Off

When Mickey was younger, everyone in the family ignored him. All but his mother and his annoying little sister Mandy. He was a bright kid and his sister tagged along so she learned from him, well, at least when it came to street smarts and what not to do around the house. She couldn't follow him to school, thank God! He was a grade ahead for his age. His school work and the time he spent with his mother took up most of his time, if not all. He didn't mind much, if he was being honest. Everyone else in the family, his father, brothers, and cousins included were a bunch a muscled air heads with nothing better to do than beat people up, drink, and drug all day. Nope, no thank you. Mickey was just fine with being being his mom’s “favorite little man” as she called him. That is until she couldn't anymore. 

Mickey was 11 when his mother died. Or more accurately put she was killed by his father, Terry. No one could prove it because no one was home at the time. At 4:15 pm, Mickey and Mandy walked in the front door of the house from school to find their mother lifeless on the ground with the back of her head bashed in. The house had been ransacked and the grocery money missing from the one and only place she had managed to keep secret from Terry. They knew who had done it, him. Their father. Terry. 

**

Mandy was only 9 when it happened. She understood that her mother was gone and how and why. Those, out of everything, were the easiest things for her to grasp. What she didn't understand is why her brother didn't talk anymore. Not when she talked to him. Not when Iggy tried. People at school. Not even when Terry tried to beat the syllables out of him. She knows he can talk. She can remember sitting and listening to her mother and Mickey talk for hours about cooking, cleaning, gardening, books, math and the Ukraine. You name it and they talked about it. Their mom was like Mickey’s journal and Mickey was who their mother vented to in an odd way. But now Mickey was mute and wouldn't talk, not for anything. She talks to him anyway and hears grunts and sees eye rolls. If that's all she is going to get, then she will take it. For now. 

**

Mickey is now 18. He dropped out of school at 16 and started running with some other thugs in the neighborhood. From 16 to 18 he did two stints in juvie and it sucked up the time pretty quickly, which was his goal. Run the clock down until he could get out of his father’s house. Three days after he turned 18 he took his GED and passed with flying colors. With the help of his PO he applied for some grants for felons. Rehabilitation and all that. Either way he would take what he could get. After getting the grants he applied to a couple of local colleges. His PO put his office address down so that the letters would come there instead of getting found by Terry or tossed by one of his idiot brothers.

It’s been two weeks since he applied and he is headed into his PO's office to see if any response letters have come, as well as check in. Always with the fucking checking in. He walks up to the reception desk and taps on it not too lightly with his tattooed knuckles and the receptionist jumps like she has been shot but calms down when she sees who it is standing there.

“Oh, dear God Mickey, you scared the hell out of me.” She takes a few deep breaths while holding her chest. She looks up to Mickey. “Got a check in today or got something to report?”

Mickey simply lifts one hand extends a finger and makes an invisible check mark in the air. The receptionist nods and dials the phone. After about 30 seconds of a conversation she sets the phone receiver down. 

“He is still with someone and will be right out when he is done. Have a seat.” Mickey simple nods his head and sits down with his pen and pad of paper in his back pocket. Waiting. Always waiting. 

**

Ian guesses he has the same shit life as any other South Sider, hell if he knows. Some days he thinks it may be a little more complicated, but what’s more complicated when everything is already fucked. Frank, his alcoholic druggy dad, unmediated bipolar druggy run off for a mother. Well scratch that, alcoholic druggy uncle, dad who could care less while he is sitting pretty. Older sister, Fiona, that tries her best, Irish twin, Lip, that has an ego the size of the Sears Tower, a little sister, Debbie, with attachment issues, younger brother Carl the sociopath, and the youngest, Liam. Well, you’ve got to feel sorry for that poor kid being thrown into the mix, don't ya. But he is Frank's, so he will quickly get used to it just like the rest of them did.

Their house wasn't much but it was home. A roof and four walls, if you will. Heat when it was paid. Hot water when they all put in their fair share. Food was never really an issue mainly because of Ian sleeping with his boss and getting free food out of the deal, but he thought of it as a win win on his part so he wasn't too upset by the whole ordeal while it had been going on. Boy was Fiona pissed when she had found out though. He is almost positive he would have gotten his ass beat with the infamous base ball bat had he not been fag bashed instead.

Ian is 14 when Kash closes the store to do “inventory”. When they are done an hour or so later he exits through the back alley entrance thinking he is in the clear. He is halfway home when he hears footsteps behind him. He doesn't really think much of it. Until he the footsteps speedup and start to get closer to him at a rapid pace. The last thing Ian remembers ever hearing clearly is the sound of the crow bar cracking against his skull. He has been declared deaf for coming up on three years now. Although he can hear when people yell or speak very clearly, very close to his ear everything else is a blur and he can’t make a damn thing out of it.

**

Which is why at 16 he is currently sitting in a college freshman course to American Sign Language (ASL). Because his own voice has began to feel odd to him and he refuses to carry around paper and pen when he could just learn a second language, a thought that just seems super cool to him. Plus, let’s be honest, the thought of being excused from school for the course, plus being able to hang around hot college guys, where the fuck is the down side to this?

Speaking of the guys, a new guy started today. Walked in right in the middle of class glaring at everyone and handed the teacher a crumbled up sheet of paper. From there it was nothing but grunts and then at one point he pulled out a pad of paper and wrote something down that the teacher read over and got a horrified look on his face from. Ian would kill to see what was on that paper. Either way just from studying the situation he would say that the guy doesn't talk and doesn't know enough ASL to be comfortable speaking in it yet, so they are both in the same boat which gives Ian hope. While the guy is somewhat communicating with the teacher, Ian takes his chances to get a good look at him. He is shorter, good looking, stocky, and has black hair that is shaved on the sides and longer on top. Lord, don't get Ian started on that ass. There should be a whole other language just for that ass - just to describe it. It’s something out of this world. 

He has no idea how long he has been staring, or that he has been doing it so bluntly. Normally he is pretty good at his tactics, but he must be slipping because out of nowhere a ball of paper hits him in the forehead that he did not see coming at all. He jumps from the surprise and looks up to see bright blue eyes looking at him with mild curiosity. When Ian just sits there and with a dumbfounded look, wondering if he should apologize or run, the guy simple lifts an eyebrow and darts and eye towards the paper he just flung at Ian's head. Ian smiles when he gets the hint and picks up the paper. He looks up at the guy who licks his bottom lip in what Ian can only describe as a challenging way, and then lifts both eyebrows in a defiant challenge. Ian gets it and opens the paper. What it says both shocks him and has him holding back laughter at the same time. 

{Mind not staring at my ass so hard there, Firecrotch. It might melt off. - M}


	2. F U

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian and Mickey get to know each other a little better.

When Mickey threw the piece of paper at this red headed goof staring at his ass he really did not expect it to be this entertaining. But it was turning out that he might need some damn popcorn at this rate. At first the kid had the audacity to look offended for a whole two seconds that he got beamed in the head with a piece of paper. Then his mind seemed to go blank while his face turned the same damn shade as his hair once he realized who had thrown it. 

Now he is reading it and Mickey is having to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing because if this kid turns any redder, his face is going to surpass his hair and that is just a feat all on its own because that is some damn red ass hair. Although the kid must get some type of kick out of it because the corner of his mouth twitches into a smirk and he looks back up at Mickey with an unapologetic shrug and crumples the paper up after writing something on it and sets it in the empty seat beside him. Mickey can hardly believe the nerve of this kid. What is he, like twelve? He is about to walk over and snatch the paper back up out of pure curiosity when the teacher starts talking to him again.   
**  
Ian can’t believe he just did that. He can still feel how hot his face is after being caught staring. Again, normally he has way more tact than this, but it seems that with this guy - all of that goes out the window and it's straight to the point. Which is probably why he just wrote his number down on that piece of paper and then set it down like an invite of sorts. Jesus. What is he doing? 

Good luck getting him to remember anything that happened the rest of the class period because he was way too distracted by the black hair, blue eyes, and an ass he wishes he could eat like it’s his last supper.   
**  
The teacher isn’t done talking with him until the bell has rung and everyone is filing out of the classroom. Mickey looks back just in time to see a flash of red hair sprinting out of the room. But the paper is still on the chair. 

After grabbing what he needs from the teacher and excusing himself as politely as possible, which consists of a half ass wave, Mickey walks over to the chair and grabs the paper, shoving it in his pocket acting like it's no big deal. In reality every nerve in Mickey's body is firing at once and he can't wait to get back to his dorm.

Fifteen minutes later Mickey walks into his dorm room to find that his roommate isn’t home. Thank God. Not in the mood for anyone’s shit right now. Or ever really. Can’t handle that rich little prick. Mickey throws his bag on the bed and walks to his desk turning on the little shit ass lamp. He sits at the desk and fishes out the little note. When he opens it he is both shocked and awed by what he sees. 

{More than enough to melt off if you ask me. I’m Ian. Hit me up. 773-451-6754.}  
**  
After ASL class Ian decided not to go back to school for the rest of the day. He couldn’t get his mind to concentrate, even if he tried. So he went home, got changed and then went for a run. He put in six miles and he felt amazing. He got home about an hour ago, took a shower, and sat down to eat when he got a text from a weird number. But he knew exactly who it was and to say that he was both surprised and excited to hear from him was an understatement. 

(773) 451-3542: I don’t know if I should be offended or not Firecrotch. 

Ian: Oh, I meant it in the best way possible. Believe me. M?

(773) 451-3542: Is that so? It's Mickey btw.  
Ian: Well Mickey, nice to meet you   
Mickey: If ya say so Red. More like u met my ass since that’s all u looked at man.  
Ian: No I paid attention to other things. I’m not blind. Only deaf.   
Mickey: Oh yeah smartass. What else bout me do u kno?  
Ian: Jet black hair, blue eyes, nice smile and can’t forget the eyebrows.   
Mickey: Impressive.  
Ian: What else did you notice about me BESIDES my hair?  
Mickey: Got me there. Other than ur face matched it at 1 point.  
Ian: Thought so. So I’m assuming since ur in ASL ur deaf as well then?  
Mickey: Nope.  
Ian: ??  
Mickey: Mute.  
Ian: ??  
Mickey: Night Firecrotch.   
**   
Ian didn’t get much sleep. Mainly because his brain went over every reason on the planet why the sexy as hell dark haired boy wouldn’t talk. Is it because he couldn’t? Wouldn’t? Chose not to? Was told not to? Did it happen from birth? At a young age? Recently? What did his voice sound like? Hell, did Mickey even know what Mickey’s voice sounded like? It was nothing but one big cluster fuck of thought and questions that Ian could not shake and it was obvious that the dark haired boy was not open to talking about the situation from the way that he had dismissed the conversation. When Ian woke up the following morning there was only one thing on his mind.   
Ian: So are you learning ASL as a second language then?   
It didn’t take long for a response…  
Mickey: U got any idea what time it is Red?  
Ian: Um, yeah sorry about that. Couldn’t sleep.  
Mickey: Seeings how I’m mute it would be an only language now wouldn’t it?  
Ian: So pen and paper are how you get by now?  
Mickey: Ur a nosey lil fuck aint u.  
Ian: Yes.  
Mickey: Yes.  
Ian: Okay.  
Mickey: Okay what?  
Ian: Okay I can deal with that. Just don’t throw all the notes at my head please lol  
Mickey: But its so much fucking fun.  
Ian: I’m sure it is. But lets play nice and maybe I’ll give you a reward hmm.  
Mickey: Like?  
Ian: What do you want?  
Mickey: What r my options?  
Ian: Whatever you want.   
Mickey: I’ll think about it. Now let me sleep.  
Ian: One more thing?  
Mickey: What is it Red?  
Ian: Top or Bottom?  
Mickey: WTF?  
Ian: ??  
Mickey: Where I come from askin shit like that can get u killed. Answering too.  
Ian: Me too. South Side, right? I’ve seen your tats.   
Mickey: No way your South Side man. Too pretty for South Side.   
Ian: I’ll take that as a compliment even though you meant it as an insult.   
Mickey: F U!  
Ian: When and Where?  
Mickey: Omg! Wtf? Come on man.  
Ian: ??  
Just when Ian was about to give up he got the text he had been waiting on…  
Mickey: Bottom.


	3. WTF

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey freaks and Ian makes a kind gesture.

Deafening Silence

Chapter 3: Wtf?

Mickey speed walks into the bathroom and triple checks that the lock is in fact locked. He paces the bathroom hard enough to make a permanent track in his wake. He is trying to delete the text he just sent. There must be a way. There is no way that ginger idiot has seen it already, right? He can just delete it, and all will be fine. He fumbles with the phone trying frantically. But it’s too late…  
Ian: With an ass like that. Any other answer would be unacceptable.   
Mickey freezes at the sight of the text. He can feel his cheeks heating up and his heart beating faster. He looks around the bathroom and behind himself just for good measure before reading the text again. With a smirk on his face and a blush on his cheeks he sits in the bathroom rereading the text. He is not sure if it’s the hidden compliment or the attention that gets him going but soon, he is leaving the bathroom to lock the dorm door to take care of other matters. If a certain red head was the focus of such thoughts who can blame him.   
**  
Ian never got a response to his last text message to Mickey. So, when he walks into class and sees the boy sitting in the seat next to his usual one his heart skips a beat. All weekend he had been thinking that maybe he went to far with the text. Although Ian being Ian, he made plans for if he in hadn’t. He just hopes that his efforts are not frowned upon. Taking a deep steading breath, he walks over to his usual seat and sits down.   
**  
Mickey feels it the second Ian walks in the classroom door. Its like a heat wave overtakes his body. Thank god he had started to draw so he can just continue to do so. He feels Ian sit down and it takes everything in him not to look over at the red-haired boy. There is silence from him, until there isn’t.   
Ian slips a small piece of paper onto Mickeys desk…  
[Sorry if I offended.]  
Mickey takes a break from his drawing to reply…  
[No offence taken.]  
Mickey goes back to his drawing thinking that the conversation is over. More like hoping that it is. Nothing like talking to someone like everything is okay when in fact all you can think about is said person. Jesus, when did he get so soft?   
**  
Ian watches Mickey out of the corner of his eye for what seems like forever. He can hear his heartbeat in his ears. All he has to do is reach into his bag and hand over his efforts. Here goes nothing. He reaches into his bag and pulls out the notebook. He made some alterations to it. He hopes Mickey likes it. Takes it. Uses it.   
**  
Mickey is trying his best to ignore the beautiful boy sitting next to him. But the drawing isn’t enough. Especially when he starts moving around. He peeks at what Ian is doing and sees that he is looking through his bag. Before he can process what his happening there is a notebook being placed on top of his drawing and Ian is acting as if nothing has just happened.   
Mickey sits frozen looking at the notebook. It’s your regular everyday composition notebook with a few tweaks. All the white has been colored in different shades of blue, orange, red and even some green. In the white subject box, it simply says “FUCK OFF” in simple yet neat handwriting. Tiny little black letters border the white subject box. They simply say M+I repeatedly. At this point Mickey doesn’t know what to do.  
**  
Ian watches Mickey look over the notebook. It took him forever to color in all the white without just scribbling all over the damn thing. Making the colors fade into each other like that was a feat it itself. He is proud of himself for that. The south side in him came out when titling the damn book but come on is it not perfect. If your going to have a notebook with someone who has FUCK U-UP tattooed across there knuckles. Might as well have a catchy title. It was a risk putting the initials on there. Honestly it was supposed to be a joke. But the more Ian wrote them into that tiny border the more he realized he wouldn’t mind it to be real.   
The longer Mickey stars at it without saying anything the more worried Ian becomes…  
**  
Mickey can feel his eyebrows saying way more than he is. Asking all the questions that he just won’t say as he looks over at Ian. Ian shies away but then tilts his head towards to notebook. Mickey isn’t sure if he should do this. This feels like a whole another level of something that he can’t even describe. But he does it anyway. On the inside of the notebook there is already a letter waiting…  
[Hi Mickey,  
I’m Ian, which you already know. I’m 16 about to be 17. I get excused from high school to take college courses here. I was fag bashed at 14 and lost most of my hearing. I am legally deaf now. South side born, raised and ruined. Don’t worry I won’t tell anyone your secrete.   
Ian.  
Ps: Sorry I’m not sorry I looked at your ass.]

When Mickey looks back up from the notebook Ian is gone. Guess the next move is on him. What the fuck!

**Author's Note:**

> So, um, SURPRISE! This idea came to me out of nowhere and I had to get it out of my head. So just a short little chapter to get it out in the world and see how it goes over. Then we will go from there. Also... this summary is HORRENDOUS! If you have suggestions please hit me up. I'm blanking!!


End file.
